Fairytale of New York
by EmsoJ
Summary: 50 Shades of Grey? How about 21 Shades of Klaine? AU retelling of the famous novel with a Klaine twist. If you've read the book you will know where this is going. My first foray into Glee fic... be gentle (oh the irony) ;) Kurt/Blaine with other characters as the story rolls on. Enjoy and review. Rated T for now but goodness knows that will change if I continue it!
1. Chapter 1

Walking into Anderson Industries was a daunting enough experience; all glass and polished chrome set off with dark marble floors all over. The blonde man looking gorgeous in a tailored charcoal suit completed the look and Kurt Hummel looked down at himself in disdain. His tight black Levi's, sky blue button up shirt pressed within an inch of their lives, and black leather loafers clashed horribly with the subtle opulence that rolled off the foyer in droves. Rolling his eyes and shifting his vintage brown leather satchel higher up on his shoulder he cursed his room-mate for being sick once more and approached the desk with a forced smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Hi... I'm here for the interview, Mr Anderson... I mean... I'm here to interview Mr Anderson. Yeah." Kurt quickly shoved his NYU ID into the eye line of man he had mentally labelled as 'Blonde Adonis number one' smiling with a mixture of awkwardness and hope. Glancing up at Kurt with nothing more than slight amusement the man raised his hand to indicate Kurt to wait and clicked a button on the discreet headset perched beneath toustled blonde hair.

"Nick, I have a Mr..." the man paused and glanced at Kurt's ID once, "A Mr Kurt Hummel here to interview Anderson. Right. Yes. Hold on..." the man once again pressed a button and raised an inquiring eyebrow at Kurt. "You aren't expected Mr Hummel. Are you sure you have an appointment here?"

Immediately Kurt mentally face palmed and shuffled a hand into his satchel before pulling out a slightly crinkled letter. "I'm here for Mr Evans, he's my room-mate. He was supposed to do the interview but he's sick so it's me..." Kurt blushed and pushed the letter across the counter, bouncing slightly on the heels of his feet as he waited. The blonde glanced at the paper and nodded, clicking his headset on once more. "He's here on behalf of a Mr Evans... yes... right in front of me... okay, thank you." Clicking off the headset for a final time the man gestured to a set of brushed steel elevator doors to the right of him. "Thirtieth Floor, Nick will greet you there Mr Hummel." he nodded, handed a shiny platinum 'Visitor ID' card on a clip to Kurt and watched as it was fastened to his shirt. "Have a good day." he finalised with a nod before his attention was drawn to the computer screen on the counter and then tentative loafers made their way across shining marble flooring and into a mirror lined elevator to the thirtieth, and top floor.

Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror opposite, his face was flushed and he smoothed sweaty palms down his shirt in anticipation as glowing numbers above the doors slowly climbed in even steps. '30' eventually glowed a cool blue and the elevator glided to a halt with a soft bell announcing it had reached it's intended floor. Taking a deep breath, Kurt clenched his hands into fists at his side as the doors slid open revealing a blonde and slightly taller man dressed in another immaculately fitted charcoal suit. "I'm Nick," the man, 'Blonde Adonis number 2' Kurt noted mentally, held his hand out for the visitor to shake and Kurt obliged, frowning slightly at how clammy his hands must have felt. "I'm Mr Hummel, I mean Kurt, you can call me Kurt." he stammered out, blushing harder at his own obvious nerves. Nick laughed and led him out of the elevator, along dark marble floors to a seating area furnished with white leather armchairs and a stunning plum orchid set atop a sheer glass table.

"Mr Anderson will be with you shortly Kurt." Nick smiled, gesturing for him to sit and wait. Kurt tentatively lowered himself into one of the chairs and watched as Blonde Adonis number two walked away to another desk adjacent to a dark mahogany door. Fidgetting slightly Kurt wished he'd gotten more information on this Mr Anderson. Apparently Sam had told him it was too important an interview to reschedule and that the man he was meeting with was something of a business genius, rising to run his own company at the age of 25. Only a year older than Kurt himself. He shook his head at that and was about to pull out his cell to text Sam when the mahogany door opened and a man in black stepped out. Intense gold eyes met tentative blue and Kurt stood ramrod straight immediately as a smooth deep voice floated across the room.

"Mr Hummel? I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites. Here is the second chapter and it's all starting to get interesting. Please review and let me know how you liked it. Reviews make for a happier writer and speedier next chapter! Unless the reviews are mean, then I just laugh and write anyways ;) Thank you for reading and on with the show...

"_Mr Hummel? I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson..."_

All Kurt could focus on was his breathing as he moved across marbled flooring to the man he was here to interview. Which was why in a few oblivious seconds he lost his footing and ended up tripping right into the suited man's arms and into his office.

"Woah!" Blaine put his hands out and gripped Kurt by the biceps, his fingers flexing in surprise against the slight muscle hidden beneath his shirt as Kurt tried determinedly not to think about the firm chest that had broken his incredibly embarrassing fall. "You okay?" He asked, pushing Kurt upright again so he could look in the other man's eyes as he led him fully into the office and shut the door.

Kurt paused and took in the detail of the room he was in: dark mahogany bookcases and a large desk dominated the area, a line of floor to ceiling windows lined one wall and a small cluster of comfortable looking chairs created a casual but serious looking place for business. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, reaching into his bag for Sam's voice recorder and his own journal, looking around awkwardly.

"Thank you for seeing me." Kurt straightened his posture and stuck his chin out, trying to regain some face after the less than flattering introduction. "Can I put these somewhere?" he asked, looking around to the chairs and low coffee table. Blaine followed him with his eyes, looking him up and down, from the blush covering his defined cheekbones, to the shoes awkwardly fidgeting on the floor and nodded.

"Yes, and please sit. Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked gesturing for Kurt to sit down in one of the chairs. Shaking his head Kurt sat down and crossed his legs in front of him nervously. "Everyone likes water..." Blaine commented and moved to the other side of the room; returning a minute later with a bottle of cold water and two crystal glasses. He watched Kurt and put a perfectly sliced piece of lime in each glass before filling them and setting one in front of the younger man, sitting down heavily in the chair opposite with his own.

"I have to say I was concerned when I was told Mr Evans was sending someone else. I like to be prepared but I've had no opportunity to find out anything about you. So tell me, why are you here instead of Mr Evans?" Blaine Anderson sat back and sipped deeply at his glass, Kurt couldn't help notice a drop of water cling desperately to the other man's bottom lip and he leant forwards almost imperceptibly to watch its journey. He was startled back into his seat as a pink tongue darted out to lick at the lip and drag the droplet back in.

"Mr Evans, Sam, is sick. I said I'd help out." Kurt fiddled with the tape recorder but then gestured to it, "Do you mind if I record your answers? Sam will still be writing the article but it'll help him if he can hear the interview?" Blaine smirked and looked appraisingly at Kurt, he raised an eyebrow and bit the inside of his cheek slightly. "It would be awfully rude of me to say no after you took all that time to set it up, don't you think? It's fine." he smiled, lacing his fingers across his lap and relaxed back into the chair. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Kurt nodded to himself and began.

"So I'm interviewing you for..." but Blaine interrupted, "... the University alumni paper for graduation. I'm to present the diplomas with the Dean." Blaine smirked again and gestured Kurt to continue. "Yes, right, well... " Kurt fumbled with a piece of paper and looked down at the pre written questions, trying to focus on getting the interview done and then getting out of there without embarrassing himself any further.

Pressing the button on the recorder, Kurt tried to look at least semi professional and coughed slightly before he began.

"You're very young to run your own business. To what do you owe your success?" He glanced at Blaine and noticed he was still smiling but looked almost... _bored, disappointed?_

"Business is about people Mr Hummel and I'm very good at reading people. I know how they work and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team and I reward them well, it works" he paused and fixed golden eyes onto his interviewer. "My aim is to succeed and to be the best at what I do. I work hard, I can spot a good idea and the bottom line is, it's always down to a good team of people."

"Maybe it's luck..." the question wasn't on Sam's list but Kurt was feeling braver and the slight air of arrogance about Mr Anderson made Kurt's inner bitch pace around the room ready to let fly. Blaine had the grace to laugh at that and his eyes flared slightly in surprise.

"I don't believe in luck Mr Hummel. The harder I work, the luckier I am. Therefore I think it's more likely that it's my skill and effort that reward me."

"You sound like a control freak." The inner bitch was standing in the centre of the room, hands on his hips as Kurt mentally kicked himself for blurting that out but he kept his face calm.

"I control a lot of things in my life Mr Hummel." he said without a trace of humour in his smile. He looked at him and held his gaze steadily. Kurt could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face flush as he broke the eye contact and looked back down at his paper, smoothing out invisible creases in it. Why did this man have such an effect on him? Was it just his looks, or the way his eyes were blazing, the way his index finger was stroking over his knee as he spoke. Kurt wished he would stop doing that, he was jealous of the man's knee.

"Besides," Blaine said confidently, "Immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things." he continued, his voice soft.

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" _Control freak..._

"I employ over twenty thousand people Mr Hummel, that inevitably gives me a certain sense of responsibility, power. If I was to decide I was no longer interested in say the media markets, five thousand people would lose their jobs and struggle to make rent after a month or so."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and his inner bitch growled at the lack of humility this man had.

"Don't you have a board to answer to?" Kurt asked, trying to keep the disdain out of his voice but he failed spectacularly.

"I own my own company. I don't have to answer to anyone." He raised an eyebrow at Kurt who blushed instantly. If he had done some research he would have known this, but no. He's gonna kill Sam when he sees him. He quickly decided to change subject and hoped Mr Anderson didn't notice.

"Do you have any interests out of work?"

"I have varied interests Mr Hummel." A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "Very varied." and for some reason Kurt was completely transfixed by the other man's gaze. It was obvious his eyes were alight and almost teasing with some wicked thought.

"So what do you do to chill out if you work so hard?"

"Chill out?" Blaine smiled revealing perfect white teeth. Kurt stopped breathing, the man really was stunning. No one should be that good looking.

"Well to chill out as you put it, I like music, I fly, I take part in various physical activities." He shifted in his chair. "I'm a rich guy Mr Hummel and I have expensive and absorbing hobbies."

Kurt looked quickly at Sam's questions, wanting to get off this particuar subject.

"Why do you invest so much in building?" he asked, uncomfortable in his seat as he waited for his answer.

"I like to build stuff, and I love model ships. What can I say?" he grinned.

"That sounds a lot like your heart talking rather than hard work and logic." His mouth quirked up at Kurt's comment and he stared appraisingly.

"Maybe. Though a lot of people don't think I have a heart so..." It was Kurt's turn to interrupt this time, "Why would they think that?"

"Because they know me well." Blaine answered back immediately.

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?" and Kurt regretted the question as soon as it's left his lips. It wasn't on Sam's list.

"I'm a private person Mr Hummel. I go out of my way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews," Blaine trailed off.

The next question was obvious to Kurt, "Why did you agree to this one?"

"Because I'm a benefactor of the University and to be honest, Mr Evans wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed. He harassed and harassed my PR people, did you know he even called up using different voices pretending to be different heads of faculty?" Blaine laughed and shook his head, "I admire that kind of hard work."

Kurt couldn't help the smile that graced his lips, he knew all too well how Sam could be and that was why he was sat here squirming uncomfortably under the other man's penetrating gaze when he should be studying for his final exams.

"Do you have a philosophy?" Kurt asked bluntly, "and if so, what is it?"

Anderson sat forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees and index fingers rested on his lower lip as he considered his answer.

"I don't have a philosophy, maybe more of a guide. Carnegies: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm focused and driven. I like control – of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" _You are a control freak._

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yeah, I do."

"You're like the biggest consumer aren't you?"

"Yeah." Anderson smiled, but the smile still didn't reach his eyes. The temperature in the room felt like it had risen five degrees and Kurt I was uncomfortable, he wanted to end the interview and hide Sam's flu remedies to make him suffer as much as he was right now. There were two more questions left so Kurt resigned himself to them and promised himself a long bath with a glass of wine when he got home.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work."

"That's not a question." Blaine was short with his words.

"Sorry." and Kurt shifted again in his chair, trying not to feel like he had just been told off and tries again.

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?"

"I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you gay, Mr Anderson?"

Anderson inhaled sharply and Kurt cringed. He was gay and he knew how he would feel if someone put him on the spot like that, obvious answer or not. He wished he hadn't let his inner bitch snap forward and ask questions he didn't necessarily want to know the answer to. He also wondered if Sam included that as his last question purposefully or if was an afterthought.

"Yes Kurt, I am." he didn't look pleased, a cold stare fixed on Kurt confirmed it.

"I'm sorry, it's written here." Kurt conceded and then noticed it was the first time he had used Kurt's first name. His heartbeat sped up again and his cheeks flushed. Kurt nervously uncrossed and recrossed his legs.

Anderson cocked his head to one side at that, "These aren't your own questions?"

"Um.. no, Sam, Mr Evans complied the questions."

"Do you work on the student paper at all?" He knew, and Kurt's face flooded with colour. "No, he's my roommate."

"And you volunteered to do this interview?" Anderson asked, his voice deadly quiet. Hang on, who was supposed to be interviewing who? His eyes were fixed on Kurt and he felt obliged to answer truthfully.

"I was... asked..." His voice was resigned and apologetic.

"That explains a lot."

There was a knock at the door and the blonde from outside entered, "Mr Anderson, sorry for interrupting but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We aren't finished here Nick, Cancel my next meeting." Nick hesitated and appeared quite lost but Blaine turned his head to face the blonde and he instantly blushed, ducking his head. Kurt bit his bottom lip and felt sorry for the man but was secretly glad it wasn't just him that had that reaction.

"Of course Mr Anderson." he muttered and left. Anderson frowned and turned his attention back to Kurt.

"Where were we Mr Hummel?" Kurt noticed it was Mr Hummel again and his inner bitch rolled his eyes and filed his nails.

"Don't let me keep you, I have enough information for Sam I'm sure."

Blaine held a hand up to stop Kurt packing his things away. "I want to know about you. I think that's fair, right?" Blaine leant back and his finger was once again stroking his knee. Very distracting.

"There's really not much to tell." Kurt admitted with a shrug. He wasn't as outgoing as Sam and he was okay with that. "What about after you graduate?" Anderson pressed, not wanting to let go of the conversation just yet. "I haven't got firm plans beyond finals Mr Anderson." Which Kurt again reflected he should be revising for, not sitting in a palatial, semi-sterile, swanky office of Mr Arrogant Anderson.

"We have a great graduate program here." he replied quietly and Kurt's eyebrows shot up through his hairline in surprise. Was he being offered a job?

"Oh, right... good to know..." Kurt murmured. "But I doubt I'd fit in here."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, intrigued, a hint of a smile returned to his lips.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" Kurt was uncoordinated, unremarkable and very un-blonde.

"Not to me." Mr Anderson stated. His gaze was once again intense and the muscles in Kurts stomach tensed suddenly.

"Do you want to look around?" Kurt immediately shook his head, throwing his things into his bag and stood up quickly. "I'm sure you're busy and I have a lot to do today."

Anderson nodded slightly and stared out of the window for a moment before he levelled his gaze back on Kurt.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes Sir." Kurt answered and edged towards the door slightly, "Thank you for the interview."

"The pleasure's been all mine." Anderson replied polite as ever and as Kurt walked by he held out his hand for his interviewer to take. "Until we meet again Mr Hummel." It sounded almost like a challenge, or a threat. Kurt wasn't sure which and frowned down at the offered hand not sure when they would meet again. But he took the hand and shook it anyway.

"Mr Anderson." Kurt nodded at him and before Kurt could, Blaine jogged over to the door and opened it with a flourish. "Just ensuring you make it safely through the door Mr Hummel." He gave Kurt a small smile, Obviously referring to their less than elegant introduction.

"That's thoughtful of you Mr Anderson." Kurt snapped and Blaine's smile widened. Kurt scowled inwardly as he walked into the hallway and Nick looked up, surprised as Blaine followed him out. Anderson placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders, straightening the twisted strap of his satchel causing Kurt to gasp at the unexpected contact. If he noticed the other man's reaction he didn't mention it, instead Blaine pressed the button of the lift and waited with Kurt until the cool blue flash and chime announced its arrival. The doors opened and Kurt hurried in, desperate to escape. When he turned to look Anderson was leaning against the doorway beside the lift with one hand on the wall. He was really really good looking, it was distracting and his eyes gazed at Kurt lazily.

"Kurt." he said as a farewell.

"Blaine." Kurt replied just as the doors closed.


	3. AN

**Hi, this isn't an update just a note to say I won't be continuing this story. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
